Siedem kwiatów dla Lily
by Lexandra
Summary: Siedem momentów w życiu Severusa.


**Autor****: **Paimpont

**Tytuł oryginału****: **Seven Flowers for Lily

**AN: **_Jest to seria drabble'i napisana w odpowiedzi na wyzwanie Louise Foxhall's Skittles. Każdemu z siedmiu drabble'i przypisany jest jeden kolor tęczy. Paring Severus/Lily._

* * *

**Fioletowy**

Spoglądam przez dziurę w płocie. Dwie małe dziewczynki bawią się w resztkach szaro-białego, marcowego śniegu. Pierwsza lepi twarde, w połowie roztopione, okryte powłoką lodu kulki i rzuca je ponuro na gołe pnie drzew. A druga z nich - dziewczyna z włosami jak płomień - buduje błyszczące zamki, które wyglądają o wiele piękniej niż powinien wyglądać brudny śnieg. Magia. Moja magia dociera do niej, a delikatny fioletowy kwiat opada na śnieg. Przez chwilę przygląda mu się ze zdziwieniem. Potem uśmiecha się i podnosi nieprawdopodobny kwiat.

**~Indygo~**

Spogląda do swojego kociołka z dezaprobatą. Jej ogniste loki bezładnie opadają na ramiona, pośród pary.

- Nadal zbyt ciemny.

Szybko zerka na blady wywar w moim kociołku.

- Wykonałam dokładnie wszystkie instrukcje, Severusie, a mój napój miłosny nie jest jeszcze tak jasny i lśniący jak twój.

Wciągam zapach mojego eliksiru - jej zapach - i wzdycham. Wyciągam niebiesko-fioletowy kwiat z kieszeni i podaje jej.

- Spróbuj tego - szeptam - To amarant, potrafi rozniecić wieczną miłość. Nie potrzebuję go. Możesz wziąć cały.

**~Niebieski~**

Jej pozostawiona książka otworzyła się na trawie . Pożółkłe kartki trzepotały pod wpływem lekkiego wiosennego powiewu. Mały kwiat ściśnięty pomiędzy stronami podręcznika do eliksirów, błękitna jak niebo niezapominajka. Gdy to widzę moje serce skuwa lód. Kwiat, który jej dałem, używała jako zakładkę. Wzmaga się wiatr i zasuszony kwiatek unosi się w powietrze. Ona tego nie zauważa. Stoi nad jeziorem, rozmawiając z ciemnowłosym chłopcem.

Śledzę wzrokiem kwiat, unoszony przez wiatr.

**~Zielony~**

Zapomina dodać ruty do eliksiru. Kto by pomyślał, że _ona_ kiedykolwiek zapomni o czymś takim? Jej szmaragdowe oczy błyszczą tego ranka. Ukradkowe uśmiechy, które wymienia z _nim_. Podnoszę zielony liść, który zostawiła na stole i powoli niszczę go między palcami. Odwraca się, żeby wyszeptać mu coś do ucha, a on się śmieje i splata razem ich palce. Niezauważalnie wrzucam liść do jej kociołka i mieszam, dopóki nie zniknie pod powierzchnią.

**~Żółty~**

Zatrzymuje się, kiedy widzi mnie przy wejściu do kaplicy.

- Dziękuję, że tu dla mnie przyszedłeś, w dniu mojego ślubu, Severusie - mówi cicho. Jej czerwone loki zostały ukryte pod welonem. - Bałam się, że nie przyjdziesz… - jej głos drży.

- Oczywiście, że tu jestem - szeptam. Wyciągam jasnożółty kwiat przypięty do mojej szaty i podaje jej. Bierze go bez słów i wkłada do swojego bukietu. Uśmiecha się do mnie i wchodzi do kaplicy na spotkanie ze swoim wybrankiem.

**~Pomarańczowy~**

Nagietki są wszędzie. Jasne kwiaty wyglądające jak małe słońca pośród szarej, listopadowej mżawki. Ich słodki woń miesza się z zapachem deszczu i świeżo przekopanej ziemi. Jej biała trumna jest ledwo widoczna spod osłony kwiatów. Gdzieś w pobliżu ktoś łka głośno. Z wahaniem wyciągam dłoń, aby dotknąć zimnej powierzchni, ale moja ręka natrafia tylko na miękkie płatki. Chcę wypowiedzieć jej imię, ale z moich ust nie wydostaje się żaden dźwięk. Układam kolejny nagietek między tysiącem innych. Być może będzie wiedziała, że ten jeden był ode mnie.

**~Czerwony~**

_Zawsze miał oczy swojej matki…_

Dlaczego w jego oczach nagle wzbierają się łzy? Chyba Chłopiec Który Przeżył nie płacze nade mną? Próbuje powstrzymać skażoną jadem krew, która wypływa z moich ran. Ukąszenie węża jest zbyt głębokie, dziecko, już nic nie możesz dla mnie zrobić. Weź moje wspomnienia, a zrozumiesz. Zawsze robiłem to co musiałem. Robiłem to dla Niej i dla ciebie.

Moja krew jest jak mała kałuża szkarłatu na tle ciemnej ziemi. W słońcu wygląda prawie jak kwiat.

* * *

_Od tłumacza__: Wiem, że ten tekst nie jest może najwyższych lotów i nie wnosi zbyt wiele do kanonu, ale też go nie łamie. Jako, że jest to mój pierwszy przetłumaczony fanfic, więc starałam się wybrać coś prostego i nieskomplikowanego, ale myślę, że za jakiś czas się rozkręcę . Ten utwór urzekł mnie ciepłem i krótką formą oraz oczywiście Severusem ;). Kończę już bredzić i do usłyszenia!_


End file.
